Referring to FIG. 1, many applications utilize a thrust bearing assembly at the interface between two adjacent components 10 and 12 with relative rotation between the components. The illustrated application includes adjacent planetary gears 10 and 12, but other assemblies, for example, a shaft and a housing, may also utilize such a thrust bearing assembly. A prior art thrust bearing assembly 20 is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The bearing assembly 20 generally includes a roller assembly 22 (shown in this example as rollers 24 maintained within a cage 26), positioned between first and second races 30 and 34. The first race includes an outer curl 32 to retain the bearing assembly 20 in an assembled condition prior to installation in the desired application.
Once installed, the first race 30 is radially piloted against the surface 14 of the gear 12. The second race 34 must also be radially piloted to prevent undesired radial movement as indicated by the arrows A-A in FIG. 1. The second race 34 includes a lip portion 36 that pilots against the first race 30. However, rotation of the gear 10 causes relative movement between the first and second races 30 and 34. Over time, such relative movement causes wear at the piloting junction 40 between the two races 30 and 34 with a resultant undesirable groove (not shown). Additionally, worn material debris causes detrimental contamination to the bearing rolling elements.